Heretofore, it has been known that motors and generators typically include a shaft rotatably supported at one or more areas by a bearing or bearings. In turn, the shaft is connected to a drive mechanism in the case of a generator, or to a driven device in the case of a motor. In either event, lubrication is required between the shaft and the bearings to limit friction, increase efficiency, and prolong life.
It has previously been known to use a felt washer about a bearing to achieve the desired lubrication. The felt washer is typically soaked or saturated with a lubricating oil and the bearing is sealed at opposite ends to prevent or restrict oil loss or migration. However, the amount of lubrication which can be achieved by such known systems is limited to the effective reservoir receiving the felt washer and lubricating oil. Further, the efficiency of such lubricating systems is typically dependent upon the ability of the system to maximize the retention of the lubricating oil at the bearing and to prevent or restrict migration of the oil therefrom. Accordingly, it is most desirable to obtain a lubricating system for a shaft and bearing assembly which maximizes the effective lubricating oil reservoir, while restricting the migration of such oil, and doing so in a compact and restricted area.